Some aircraft are known, like the V22 Osprey, which have rotors that can tilt, allowing aircraft vertical take-off and landing.
Helicopters' rotors can be tilted within certain limits, which is absolutely essential for their control. Yet, despite having the capability of six degrees of freedom for moving along or rotating around all three axes during flight configuration, helicopters on the ground usually have only very limited mobility, or none at all.
Roadway used by land vehicles are becoming more and more congested due to increased traffic. Traffic congestion creates frustration to those confined to land vehicles, and wastes their time.
Therefore, there is a need for a vehicle for personal transportation that can bypass congested roads, traverse water areas and fly over land or water.
Some prior solutions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,141,173, 7,959,104, 7,938,358, 8,827,200 4,824,053, 5,645,250, 6,834,835, 7,762,500, 7,789,343, 7,832,690, 7,866,610, 8,220,755, 8,371,520, 2,468,425, 7,938,358, 8,210,473, and publication 2010/0051742. Those documents are incorporated herein by reference.